<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788045">Merry Christmas!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Frans Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans oneshot, Gifts, Love, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the barrier is broken, on Christmas day, Frisk gifts Sans with the Reset button as a sign of trust and goodwill between them, telling him it’s his now: to use, to keep, or to destroy. It’s his power now. It may be the best gift Sans has ever received. Sans finally feels like he can move forward.<br/>And he can feel in his SOUL that he wants to move forward with Frisk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frans, Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Frans Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it’s not Christmas, but I had an idea. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined through the frosted windows as Christmas dawned on the residents of the town. Inside one house, a tall skeleton named Papyrus awoke with excitement.</p><p>“SANS” Papyrus yelled through his older brother’s door, “WAKE UP! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS SLEEPING IN ON CHRISTMAS!” Inside, Sans rolled over, “not with you.” He grumbled, before standing up, reluctantly leaving the safety and warmth of his bed. Sans opened his bedroom door and saw his younger brother buzzing with excitement.</p><p>“COME, BROTHER! I HAVE PREPARED CHRISTMAS SPAGHETTI FOR AFTER GIFTS!” Papyrus grabbed Sans’ arm and led him down the stairs to where their Christmas tree stood.</p><p>“ALSO, ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE COMING OVER TODAY! I HAD TO MAKE SO MUCH SPAGHETTI WE RAN OUT! LUCKILY, I BOUGHT EXTRA LAST TIME.”</p><p>Sans, still trying to wake up, interpreted his brother’s words. “people are coming over?”</p><p>“YES! UNDYNE, ALPHYS, TORIEL, FRISK...WHY?” Papyrus looked at Sans with a questioning look on his face.</p><p>“well, we should get dressed then, um..., i guess,” Sans muttered.</p><p>“REALLY? THAT IS UNLIKE YOU BROTHER, YOU WANT TO GET DRESSED FOR COMPANY? MAYBE ALL THAT TIME YOU’VE BEEN SPENDING WITH FRISK IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU, SHE IS VERY NEAT.”</p><p>Sans stopped, Papyrus noticed that he was spending time with Frisk? “uh, yeah, i guess her habits are rubbing off on me.” Sans’s cheekbones were tinted with light blue. Wanting to avoid his brother’s gaze, Sans went up the stairs.</p><p>Papyrus ignored his brother’s strange behavior and continued making plates of his Christmas spaghetti.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
An hour passed, and soon guests started arriving. First, Toriel came, she bore many gifts and placed them under the tree.</p><p>“what letter is left out of the christmas alphabet?” Sans asked, grinning.</p><p>“I don’t know, what?” Toriel chided, waiting to see where it was going.</p><p>“it has noel”</p><p>Toriel laughed so loud Papyrus jumped from his place in the kitchen.</p><p>Next was Undyne and Alphys. Undyne had insisted on carrying Alphy’s presents too, so Undyne carried a mountain of gifts, and Alphys carried only her manga, which she took everywhere she went.</p><p>After placing them under the tree, Undyne ran over to Papyrus and grabbed him in a headlock. “Merry Christmas Papyrus!” Undyne boomed as she rubbed his skull with her fist.</p><p>Alphys was silent, and came over to Toriel and quietly wished her a merry Christmas, then retreated to the couch with some of her manga.</p><p>Finally, Frisk came. She carried five presents, one for each of them. She wore a Christmas sweater decorated with patterns of actual glowing lights. She greeted everybody and carefully set down her gifts in the overflowing space underneath the Christmas tree.</p><p>Once everyone was there, they began opening presents. Frisk gave everyone their presents and they began to open them.</p><p>“Okay, Mom, you can go first.” Frisk smiled and handed her the four presents from each of them. Toriel’s presents were very nice. Sans and Papyrus got her a book of Christmas puns (much to Papyrus’s disapproval and reluctance), Frisk got her a new baking mitt, Alphys gave her recipes for pies (Toriel squealed with joy), and Undyne gave her a....spear?</p><p>“I read somewhere that to check that a pie is done, you stick something in it. So I made you a spear!” Undyne recalled dramatically.</p><p>Toriel thanked all of them. “You are all so kind.” She said, while flipping through the book of puns.</p><p>Then Papyrus volunteered. Undyne had got him...a spear (“For training!!”), Frisk got him an Italian cookbook, Alphys got him a new spaghetti pot, Sans got him a new apron, and Toriel gave him a jar of homemade spaghetti sauce. Papyrus gasped at all of his gifts and gave each of them a hug.</p><p>Frisk laughed when Papyrus hugged her. It was the loveliest sound Sans had heard.</p><p>Alphys’ turn. To her surprise, everyone had chipped in and gotten her a set of 50 manga graphic novels. Alphys was overjoyed and thanked everyone vigorously.</p><p>Undyne’s turn. Papyrus gave her...a bone wrapped in a bow?, Sans gave her a spear repair kit, Frisk and Toriel gave her armor polish, and Alphys got her moisturizer for scales. “I HAVE THE BEST FRIENDS EVER!!!!!” Undyne bellowed and swooped them all into a group hug.</p><p>Frisk’s turn (Sans wanted to go last) Sans and Papyrus gave her a box of spider donuts (everyone knew they were her favorite) Toriel gave her a quilt that depicted her adventure in the underground, showing Frisk falling down and all up to her breaking the barrier. Alphys gave her a calculator, sparking up some inside joke about Mettaton..., and Undyne gave her a spear, of course.</p><p>Frisk loved all of her presents, especially Toriel’s, and gave each of them a hug. Later, when recalling the event, Frisk swore she saw Sans get a little blue in the face when she hugged him...</p><p>Then, finally, it was San’s turn. Alphys and Undyne gave him a book of puns (much to Papyrus’s dismay) and Papyrus gave him a book called “How to stop being lazy” (Everyone laughed, including Sans), Toriel gave him a collar with a name tag for his Gaster Blaster, “I didn’t know what their name was, so I left it blank for you to write on.” Toriel explained.</p><p>Frisk’s present sat last in front of him. He wondered what it could be as he tore off the wrapping paper.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes were on him, watching as he pulled out a box.</p><p>He opened it.</p><p>Inside, he pulled out a black panel, with the words ‘RESET’ across it in yellow.</p><p>The dreaded reset button.</p><p>He turned to Frisk. “why did you give me...this?” He held up the button.</p><p>She took a deep breath and launched into a planned explanation.</p><p>“I wanted to give it to you as a sign of trust. It’s yours now, you can decide what to do with it. You can use it, keep it, or destroy it. It is in your power now.”</p><p>Frisk looked up at Sans, worried at his reaction.</p><p>“oh, thank you so much frisk. you have no idea how much this means to me...” His voice trailed off and he looked at her with such longing, she blushed a bit and looked down again.</p><p>Everyone stared in awe at the black and yellow button.</p><p>“i think this is the best gift i’ve ever received.” Sans declared, and everyone cheered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
After they opened gifts, they “enjoyed” Papyrus’s spaghetti. Frisk ate some of her spider donuts.</p><p>Sans watched Frisk eat them as he thought. The reset button was the one thing that had been keeping him from moving on, and moving forward. Now that he had control over it, he could finally move forward.</p><p>And he knew exactly who he wanted to move forward with.</p><p>Frisk looked up at him after finishing a donut. He stood up and asked her, “Frisk, can I see you for a second?” Frisk nodded and followed him into the hallway, wondering what he wanted.</p><p>“um frisk?....i, uh, really like ya. ever since ya broke the barrier and saved all of us, i guess...i had a crush on ya. but now, with the gift ya gave me, and everything else...”</p><p>He turned away.</p><p>“frisk, i love ya.”</p><p>Frisk’s heart skipped a beat. She felt her SOUL resonate inside of her chest at his words.</p><p>He turned and looked at her.</p><p>A light blush dusted her cheeks. Suddenly, without warning, she leaned in and...</p><p>She kissed him.</p><p>Softly, sweetly,</p><p>Her lips tasted like chocolate and sugar as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>They didn’t want to part until finally, he broke it (reluctantly).</p><p>“was that your answer?” He asked her, grinning.</p><p>“Of course it was bonehead, now come here.”</p><p>She kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>